


Vent fic

by Gay_and_trans_as_fuck



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck
Summary: This is a vent fic of what happened to me when I was younger except its tommy and wilbur. I'm doing this to cope.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Vent fic

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't write anything about the story in the comments. That all happened to me and I didn't want it so please don't say anything about how I deserved it. I was just a kid

Wilbur and tommy were watching some random movie on his bed. But tommy had noticed Wilbur was becoming more... touchy. 

In those past few minutes Wilbur was touching and trying to go on top of tommy. Finally he was able to go on top of him. Tommy was under Wilbur, he had pretty much pinned him to the bed. 

He pressed his lips against tommys. Tommy was turned on, he knew it was wrong, curse his hormones. Tommy tried to go in with his tounge, their tounges collided, mixing warm saliva together. 

It was gross. Wilbur took tommys hands slowly sliding it up wilburs shirt. Feeling around. He reached his nipples and started playing with them, pinching them lightly 

"You can take anything you want off" Wilbur said with a smirk. Tommy didn't want to, it felt wrong. They kissed some more, Tommy didn't like this. 

Finally Wilbur stopped. He realized what he did. 

"Never talk about this agian" 

That didn't mean he was going to forget it


End file.
